Guardian Angel
by NeoCandora
Summary: was die verschollenen TT-Charaktere so alles machen während wir das schlimmste befürchten...
1. Folge 1

[Folge_**1**]

"Nimm' dieses Geschenk als Zeichen der großartigen Güte des Zoot!"

"Kannst du ihn nicht einfach normal windeln?!"

"Danni, wie kannst du es wagen so etwas ketzerischen vor dem Kind zu sagen?! Wir haben alles dem großen Zoot zu verdanken mein Kleiner, gutschi guuuuh. Zoot sei gepriesen!" Jaffa reißt die Arme in die Höhe, bleibt damit in der Windel des Babys hängen und schleudert es in die Luft. Mit einem Satz ist Danni auch schon vom Spülbecken weggesprungen und fängt den Kleinen wieder auf.

"Kannst du nicht mal ein wenig vorsichtiger machen? Der arme Kleine hat jetzt sicher ein Trauma" meint Danni und streichelt dem Baby über die hellblauen Haare. "Er hat ja noch nicht mal einen Namen..."

"Also an mir liegt das nicht!" antwortet der Guardian trotzig und verschränkt die Arme.

"Aber Jaffi, du weißt doch genau, dass wir nicht alle unsere Kinder Luke nennen können" motzt Danni ihn an.

"Natürlich weiß ich das! Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass auch nur eines meiner Kinder nach diesem Verräter Bray nennst!" schnaubt Jaffa.

"Wieso denn nicht?" quietscht Danni den Tränen nah.

"Weil er ein Schädling ist! Ich möchte nicht das eines unserer Kinder nach ihm benannt wird, Liebling" Er geht zu ihr um sie in den Arm zu nehmen, während dessen legt Danni das Baby auf der Arbeitsfläche ab.

"Du hast recht Goldi" räumt sie ein und beginnt mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen, die ihm wild über die Schulter fallen, zu spielen.

"Natürlich habe ich Recht, denn Zoot hat immer recht!" er springt zurück und reißt erneut die Arme in die Höhe wobei er ihr mit der Hand ins Gesicht schlägt "ZOOT SEI GEPRIESEN!!!"

"Jaja, Liebling ist in Ordnung..." jappst Danni und setzt sich erstmal auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch, als sie die Hand von ihrer Nase nimmt beginnt sie leise zu wimmern, denn ihre Hand ist vollkommen blutverschmiert.

"Mir ist soeben der passende Name für den Kleinen eingefallen!" kreischt Jaffa aufeinmal ungeachtet davon, dass 'der Kleine' momentan zielstrebig auf die Spüle (die mit Seifenlauge gefüllt ist) zukriecht um die widerliche Haarfarbe ab zu bekommen. "Kinder, Kinder kommt schnell! Janni, Daffa, Luke, Luke kommt schnell her!" ruft er die Anderen Familienmitglieder. Kurz darauf kommen 4 kleine, blauhaarige mit fast kahlgeschorenen Köpfen bedachte Zwerge in die Küche gestürmt.

"Hattest du wieder eine Eingebung von Zoot, Papa?" fragt die kleine Luke (das bisher einzige Mädchen), die als erste in der Küche eintrifft.

"Nenn' mich nie wieder so! Ich bin der Guardian merk' dir das gefälligst!" schimpft Jaffa und ditscht ihr mit seinem Schlabberärmel ein paar über. "Aber du hast recht ... ich hatte eine Eingebung vom großen Zoot..." er schaut dramatisch gen Zimmerdecke "...ER!" beginnt der Guardian und reißt das Baby wieder aus der Spüle und hält es in die Höhe "Soll nach Zoot's Willen..." er macht erneut eine spannungssteigernde Pause, von hinten aus Richtung des Küchentisch's dringt ein leises Wimmern von Danni, deren Nase immer noch stark blutet "vom heutigen Tage an Zooty heißen" Jaffa setzt ihn wieder ab und 'Zooty' stürzt sich vom Rand der Spüle sofort kopfüber in die Seifenlauge.

Ein Euphorischer Applaus erfüllte die kleine Küche der Familie, sogar Danni applaudierte wobei sie das Blut an ihren Händen in der Gegend herumspritzte. Janni bemerkte schließlich, dass Zooty drauf und dran war sich umzubringen und zog ihn am linken Bein wieder aus der Spüle heraus.


	2. Folge 2

[Folge_**2**]

_**Ortszeit: 02:14 Uhr, morgens**_

Familie Goldlocki befindet sich im tiefen Schlummerschlaf. Selbst Klein Zooty schläft ruhig in seinem Bettchen. Im Haus herrscht Stille nur unterbrochen von den grunzenden Geräuschen die Danni immer von sich gab, wenn sie auf dem Bauch lag, doch da sie sich momentan wieder auf den Rücken gedreht hatte war das ganze Haus ruhig. Eine dunkle Gestalt schlich in der Küche umher. Nach einem prüfenden Blick ob noch alle schliefen kam sie zurück in das Schlafzimmer von Jaffa und Danni. Auf einem Tablett bei sich trug die Person ein Messer, ein Leberwurstbrötchen und eine Zwiebel. Vorsichtig ging die Gestalt mitsamt Tablett auf die Knie und kriecht unter das Bett, wobei sie/er/es kurz mit einer merkwürdig hervorstehenden Tolle gegen die Bettkante stippt. Doch niemand wird wach, alle schlafen weiter ... und erneut kehrt die Ruhe ins Haus der Familie ein.

_**Ortszeit: 04:37 Uhr, morgens**_

Klein Zooty ist aufgewacht und macht sich an den Gitterstäben seines Bettchen-gefängnisses zu schaffen, als ihm und dem Rest der im Zimmer anwesenden Personen ein merkwürdiger Geruch in die Nase steigt. Sofort sitzt Danni kerzengerade im Bett und schaut sich suchend um.

"Jaffi? Hast du gestern wieder zu viele Bohnen gegessen?" sagt sie tadelnd.

"Nein! Gestern gab es doch gar keine Bohnen"

"Hm ... stimmt ..." ihr Blick trifft auf Zooty der schnell die Feile wieder in seinem Teddy-Zoot verschwinden lässt. "Zooty! Pfui deiwell! Komm wir gehen gleich mal frisch windeln...." sagts und klemmt sich Zooty unter den Arm um ihn ins Bad zu wuchten.

Jaffa schaut sich im Zimmer um und lauscht ob die anderen Familienmitglieder noch schlafen. Was sie taten, sogar Danni war im Badezimmer mit dem Kopf auf den Wickeltisch knallend in eine erneute Schlafphase verfallen. Diese Chance kann sich Zooty nicht entgehen lassen und beginnt sich vom Wickeltisch abzuseilen. Während dessen im Schlafzimmer...

"Luke!" zischt der Guardian. Stille....

"Luke!!!" wiederholt er etwas lauter und auf einmal raschelt es unter dem Bett. Ein seltsames patsch geräusch dringt unter der Bettkante hervor.

"Luke, er den Kopf auf die Seite legen, dann schieben" Luke's Tolle hatte sich verklemmt, was das Geräusch erklärte.

"Ihr seid so allwissend, Guardian" tönt es von unter dem Bett und kurz darauf steckt Luke den Kopf hervor.

"Hast du dir etwa schon wieder etwas zu essen geholt?" flüstert der Guardian leise "Du weißt ganz genau, dass du das nicht tun sollst! Ich bringe dir doch nun alle drei Tage ein Brötchen, früher hat dir das gereicht aber nachdem du bei diesen Verrätern warst bist du total verzogen" schimpft er leise und besprüht Luke dabei gleichmäßig mit Spucke.

"Es tut mir leid, allmächtiger Guardian!" jammert Luke und ist den Tränen nahe.

"Pst!"

"Es tut mir leid!" jammert Luke weiter, als die Badtür aufgeht. Schnell drückt Jaffa Luke mit einer Hand wieder unters Bett, doch Luke's Elvis Tolle verkantet sich wieder an der Bettkante und der Guardian drückt so lange mit voller Kraft bis sie um gebogen nach oben steht. Zooty kriecht aus dem Bad in den Flur und will Richtung Treppe kriechen, doch Jaffa ist schneller und holt ihn schnell zu sich ins Bett.

Wo er ihn in die Arme schließt und ihm eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte von dem großartigen Zoot erzählt. Unter dem Bett hört Luke gespannt zu und findet die Geschichte so toll, dass er Daumen nuckelnd einschläft. Danni schläft friedlich im Bad mit dem Oberkörper auf der Wickelunterlage und der Nase in eine seltsame Richtung abstehend (sie trug immer noch einen Verband vom letzten Mal als Goldi ihr ein paar geknallt hat (*Folge 1)). Einige Minuten später schlaft auch der Guardian mit Zooty im Arm zufrieden und träumt von den großen Taten Zaffa's.

**_Ortszeit: 6:00 Uhr, morgens_**

Jaffa hat sich im Schlaf auf Zooty gerollt. Zooty ist immer noch wach, jedoch bereits etwas benebelt durch den Sauerstoffmangel...


	3. Folge 3

[Folge_**3**]

"Jaffa?"

"Ja, Danni?" Jaffa schaut verwundert von seiner Marmeladenstulle auf, denn Danni redet ihn normalerweise nie mit seinem normalen Vornamen an.

"Du verheimlichst mir etwas, nicht?" fragt sie mit etwas gedämpfter Stimme durch den dicken Verband auf ihrer Nase. Die Kinder spielten draußen mit Zooty im hanglagigen Garten des kleinen weißen Sommerhäuschens.

"Aber nein!" antwortet Jaffa schnell "Wie - wie kommst du auf sowas?"

"Ich..." schnieft Danni leise "...ich hab' das hier unter dem Bett gefunden" wimmert sie und hält Jaffa ein seltsames blaues Gebilde unter die Nase (nein, keine schlumpfkacke - bah leute was denkt ihr von mir?!). Jaffa schaut etwas verstört auf das blaue Ding in ihren Händen.

"Ich weiß nicht was das ist..."

"Ich auch nicht, aber eines von den Kindern wird es wohl kaum dort hingelegt haben. Du hast eine Liebhaberin, stimmt's. Wieso gefällt sie dir besser? Sind es ihre fettigen, schuppigen blauen Haare?" Danni schüttelt das blaue Zeug und ein weißer Flockenwirbel verteilt sich auf Jaffa's Marmeladenstulle "...oder ist sie schlanker als ich? Vielleicht stehst du ja auch mehr auf breite Hackfressen..."

"Aber nein, Danni du bist für mich die schönste Hackf- äh ich meine die Schönste." Jaffa fühlt sich von ihr in die Ecke gedrängt.

"Dann sag mir gefälligst was das ist und woher es stammt!" Danni wedelt weiter mit dem Büschel rum und besiebt den ganzen Tisch mit weißen Streuseln. Ein kurzer Blick in den Garten... Luke und seine Namenskollegin Luke spielen gerade wer von ihnen mehr Löcher hat (...). Janni und Jaffi spielen Fussball mit einer alten Gebraucht-windel von Zooty und Zooty... na ja lassen wir das... zurück in die Küche.

"Na ja Danni..." Jaffa gestikuliert herum "Vielleicht - vielleicht, haben wir ja ein Monster unter dem Bett..."

"Ein Monster?!?" Danni ist entsetzt "Du meinst... oh mein Gott, ich habe immer gedacht, das wären nur Geschichten... fressen die auch Menschen?"

"Mitunter schon..." sagt Jaffa nachdenklich. Danni springt entsetzt auf seinen Schoß und umklammert seinen Hals.

"Ich habe Angst, Jaffi!" quietscht Danni ängstlich.

"Du musst keine Angst haben"

"Nein?"

"Nein, denn... DER GROßE ZOOT WIRD ÜBER UNS WACHEN!!!" Jaffa springt auf und reißt wieder die Arme in die Höhe. Danni landet auf dem Boden, jedoch nicht ohne sich vorher noch einmal die Nase an der Tischkante angeschlagen zu haben. "Zoot, Zoot, Zoot!" Jaffa läuft in den Garten um mit seinen Kindern eine Lobpreisung an Zoot zu machen, Danni liegt weiter in der Küche herum mit einer Nase die in eine etwas unnatürliche Richtung absteht, Zooty rollt Richtung Fluss am Hangende...


End file.
